Exams
by GreatTheWayIAm
Summary: The maths-exams are coming up and neither Rephaim nor Stevie Rae possess any sort of talent for mathematics. Yet Rephaim refuses to study. Can Stevie Rae change his mind? And when did Kalona and Thanatos show up? What the hell is wrong with Stevie Rae's mood swings? Gee, that sure is one weird night! ;)


**Hi everyone! I am GreatTheWayIAm but I'd prefer Nessie. This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Since this is my first try it's just a little one-shot. Well, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night nor it's awesome characters. *sob***

* * *

**Exams**

"Rephaiiiiim!", his love shouted as she jumped into his arms like she wanted to tackle him. "Stevie Rae?" The breathless girl looked up to him and Rephaim's heart jumped as it would always do when he saw her sparkling blue eyes. She broke out of his embrace and Rephaim regreted immediately whatever he might have done to make her do so. "All right, this will be a hard one so don't freak out,`kay?" Ah, she had to tell him something so it wasn't anything he did. Wait, freak out? Rephaim didn't know much of modern language and sayings but he believed to remember this was something bad. But he only guessed – one the other hand he heard Aphrodite say it a lot so how nice could it possibly be?

"What do you wish to tell me?", he asked curiously.

"We will write a maths-exam tomorrow."

"..."

While Stevie Rae was observing her boyfriend trying to figure out his reaction Repaim's mood was sinking. Maths? Why maths? He was bad at maths – despite his ability of learning fast. His problem - or at least he wanted to believe so – was that he didn't even understand what it was useful for. _Tomorrow, hm?_

"Isn't tomorrow a little early for writing a maths-exam?"

Stevie Rae blinked a few times. Due to her concentrated observing she eventually had forgotten that there also was the possibility of Rephaim speaking up before pulling a face... Wow. Now she felt somehow stupid._ Argh, concentrate, Stevie Rae! Answer! Hold on a sec... What did he say again? Come on, gal. What have you been talking about? Maths-exams, ha! Take that, memory! I'm the one wearing the pants here!_

"Um, early... Yeah, sure is, isn't it? Has really been a shot-term decision. And since none of us has just the slightest idea about what we've gotta know we should better get going!" She made a stern face. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at that one. When her eyes met Rephaim's she began giggling. She was just too cute to be true.

Rephaim knew his girlfriend and saw his chance: "Can we not do something fun instead?"

"Fun?", Stevie Rae blinked. He wanted to do something fun._ Why would he say that? Because he really wants to do something fun. Rephaim's honest, you should know that by now!_ Huh? Did her mind start insulting her now? Oh, she wouldn't loose! _Who do you think you are, huh? Your mind, stupid! I'm you! Then why're ya insulting me when we're one? I love Rephaim! Got it?_

Rephaim saw anger coming up inside Stevie Rae. What has happened? Was asking her to do something fun rude of him? He didn't know but the fact alone that she was angry disturbed him. Was it his fault? "Stevie Rae, what happened? Why are you so angry?" He held the girl tight inside his arms. He didn't know what to do, gladly it seemed to calm her leaning onto his chest. Nevertheless he was unsure. He felt helpless. Weak, pathetic...

"Sorry."

Rephaim looked down at her, obviously confused. Stevie Rae smiled at that. He looked so adorable,so sweet and caring, so – perfect. That feeling of contentment made her smile grow wider. Perfect. Yes that was the word.

"Why are you apologising?" Rephaim asked. He was looking into her eyes and how Stevie Rae felt: deep into her soul.

And so they stood there. It seemed like eternity. Just looking into each other's eyes admiring each other and their love they were filled with this amazing happiness most other people only know from fairy tales. About Rephaim's question – that was long forgotten...

They were like this, in their very own little world until someone cleared his throat behind them.

"May I ask why you are staring at each other like fools instead of taking a room?" They jerked apart.

"Father!",Rephaim exclaimed reproachfully with a hint of pink on his cheeks while Stevie Rae stayed silent, but in exchange turned the colour of a tomato. "Aw, that was unfair, my warrior.", Thanatos scolded him yet unable to hide her own smile. "Whatever,", death herself continued, "Shouldn't you to be studying for your exam tomorrow?"

"I do not want to.", Rephaim stated bluntly.

"Especially you, Rephaim, who cannot effort a bad grade." Kalona turned slightly to give Rephaim a questioning look. Just mentioned only shrugged his shoulders: "It is simply not worth my time.", he responded.

"So you risk receiving a bad grade?"

"It seems like that. Since studying for maths has never really helped in my case it would be only a waste of time. And this way the result will without a doubt have been worth the effort." The priestress obviously wasn't happy with his reply yet she had to admit that his words were true. Later she would count this to the best citations she had ever heard of, but that would be then and now was now.

"Stevie Rae,", she went on talking to the girl witch had hardly even breathed while that conversation ran, " What do you say?"

"..."

"Um, Ste- Stevie Rae? Are you still in there? Talk to us!" everyone was looking at the girl with her head lowered, not responding,

"Room...", she wispered. "Room."

Wait! Was she really hung up there? Because some immortal teased his son and just mentioned's girlfriend? Oh, wow. That was really one innocent girl there. Everyone stared at her in shock. Well, except for Thanatos. She was sending Kalona an evil glare.

Rephaim didn't hesitate. He took Stevie Rae's hand and pulled her close. "This day happens to be as uneventfulless as always." She laughed at that. What would she do without her Rephaim?_ Nothin. _Her mind answered her. _That's right. And that's why I've gotta do everything possible to make him do the right thing!_

"Shall we go home then?", he asked, giving her that unconditional loving smile you cold only see on him in her presence.

"Yeah we should!" Stevie Rae said smiling bright again. "Oh, and Rephaim -"

"Yes?"

"We are so gonna study. And we includes you! Bye, Thanatos,bye Kalona!", she sang as she gabbed Reghaim's hand, dragging him towards the bus.

They sat in the classroom the next day, determined not to fail too badly. Rephaim wasn't all certain about whether or not yesterday's study-session had helped him. At least in the end he had understood what he had to know. If someone now told him how to pronounce the names of all that complicated maths-things he would feel very clever he was when Stevie Rae poked him.

"Heya, Rephaim."

"What is it?", he asked suspiciously.

"Don't ya dare get a better grade than me.", she smiled cutely and Rephaim gulped. _I really really hate maths!_

* * *

Puh! That was it. My first try of writing a fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please review ;D


End file.
